


Gnostic Theories Henceforth

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Fan - Fandom, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Cloud Strife meets Younger Twin Sister Kelestia Sephiroth unknowingly and





	Gnostic Theories Henceforth

Today started off Strange with Mysterious Crows flitting in The Gray Skies above but I Trogged on and on through The Dreary Pallid Surroundings and there was not a soul in sight which made The Eerie Atmosphere both Dismal and Serene. A oh lovely and startlingly pretty Pale Woman with Equally Whitish Hair dressed In A Dark Blue Skimpy Short Dress approached me Gingerly in A Companion Way by uttering Well Babes Hi There Dear Fellow Traveler and Darling May I Accompany You To Your Destination??? Since Huns I Have Nowhere In Particular To Go To Sweetheart. And I in Turn Utter that I'am too Broke For An Companion but that she can Follow Me anyways and she obliges by Saying Love why thank you and then she follows me through The Woods into The Dystopian Concrete Jungle trough an Short Cut. And then we walk into The Fith Sanctuary Inn and she says at The Check in Desk to The Clerk that she wants one from for Two and That She Will Pay Three Days for The Room. And The Gangly Dark Haired Male Clerk Obliges by Saying that Business Has Been Really Slow so we Stay for as long as you want to and she tells him that. On The Day That We Are Supposed To Go He Should Set Aside Some Food Goods For Them since she will pay handsomely and he utters back I will do as you say and I will be waiting. He Pings Over an Sturdy Older Woman who Carries most of Our Parcels and Bags Up The Stairs as we walk steadily behind her and when we reach The Room she says that we Can Ping for Her On The Pinging Device and Leaves as for me and The Fair Lady we are now alone again. She Tells me that there is no Need To Unpack Anything and that we should hit The Wind Boarding Plaza to Sail On The Air. And I agree since it is Really Boring so we went to The Wind Boarding Plaza on Horse Back and then we Want Wind Sailing and there other people so were not so Lonely anymore. And we also swam Together when we went back to The Inn it was Pretty Late and we couldn't sleep so we went up on The Room and Counted All The Stars Together and we fell asleep. When we went down stairs Breakfast was already ready for us But she only Drank Blood Porage which meant that she was An Vampire and that she had been here before but we had shared A Connection and I was not going to Abandon her because of her being a Vampire.


End file.
